1st September
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: Prize for the 300th reviewer of Unconditionally - dumblesbashing. One branch of the Weasley family are particularly busy on 1st September.


**Firstly, I have an apology to make. dumblesbashing was the 300****th**** reviewer of Unconditionally, and so I owed them a one-shot of their choice. They chose to go with a family fluff kinda fic (I forget what exactly as this idea had been so warped), about two months ago.**

**So, dumblesbashing, thank you so much for your patience :p**

**And second, this had warped into a family fluff fic set on 1****st**** September, which everyone knows as the day everyone goes back to Hogwarts. It's not mega-long, but I've spent weeks on this thing, going back and changing miniscule details. **

**It was going to be longer, but then I decided that I loved it the way it was.**

**Yeah! You really have to read Unconditionally before reading this, but as that is 65 chapters long… Well, you don't **_**have**_** to. But you won't get a thing. All my readers – I hope you get the name references and I'll be happy to PM you the entire family names etc. etc if you want me to.**

**And review! **

1st September

"I can't believe it!" Fabian grinned, looking around at the mess in the kitchen. "We're _finally _going to Hogwarts!"

"I don't know why there's such a '_finally' _about it." His father smiled, rolling his eyes. "You go there often enough, you know."

Fabian copied his father's expression. "Yeah, but never as a _student_!" He pointed out. "Just with Mum, or you, or Uncle Nev. What house do you think I'm going to be in Dad?"

Fred chuckled, ruffling Fabian's blonde hair and shaking his head. "Like your mother keeps saying, it doesn't matter to either of us. Talking of which-"

"Don't worry, I'm here." Selene called, following two almost identical red heads into the kitchen. "Sirius, Dora, don't you _dare _touch your brother's owl!"

Sirius pouted, while Dora (the shortened version of 'Nymphadora', a name that she hated to no end) rolled her eyes.

Such was the normal routine of 1st September in number 32, Mountain View, in a small village somewhere in the west of Wales. Ever since Teddy had first left, the family had always been tearing about on the date, often having to dodge 'pranks' that Dora laid, like her buckets of water, and the death traps that counted for George's.

"MUM!" Cassie yelled, and Selene sighed deeply. "GEORGE HAS GOT MY OWL RESULTS!"

"GEORGE, GIVE YOUR SISTER BACK HER RESULTS!" Selene yelled back, shaking her head. "Fred, have you-"

"It's fine love." Fred leant over the frying pan to give his wife a kiss. "I'm not going to burn it."

"Yes, you are." Dora said, from where she was now sitting on the dining room table, in the room adjacent to the kitchen. Selene shook her head, again, and was just about to walk in to tell her youngest daughter to stop sitting on the tabletop, when there was a loud crack from the living room and she exhaled.

"Thank Godric." She said quietly, as Sirius and Dora raced into the living room. "Teddy? Is that you?"

In answer to her question, Teddy Lupin, now eighteen, walked into the kitchen, his twin god sister and brother hanging onto his legs. "Yeah, it's me Aunty 'Lene." He grinned, detaching himself from Sirius and Dora enough to give Selene a hug. "The pandemonium's started already, has it?"

Selene nodded wearily, pulling out a chair and sitting Teddy down in the dining room, grabbing the plate of pancakes that looked the least deadly, and shoved them in front of her godson. "_Eat_." She pressed, ignoring Teddy's protests that he had already eaten with Harry and Ginny. "No, _eat_."

"How's _Victoire_?" Dora drawled, in a horrendous American accent, walking in just to see the reaction it invoked from her god brother – choking. "Ooh, it's like that, is it?"

"Don't tease Teddy." Selene reprimanded, allowing herself a little smile all the same. "Now, Sirius, go and help Fab with his trunk and owl please."

Sirius, the 'quiet one' of the family (although no one could see how any child with a Weasley twin for a father could be quiet), nodded, and ran off to find his older brother. Teddy managed to get Dora off the tabletop, and onto an actual chair, before he smirked up evilly at his godmother.

"Well, I have nothing on you and Uncle Fred." He smirked, and Selene fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Uncle Harry says that you were practically _all over _one another in school, and _that's _why you got married so young."

"Yes, that's enough of that Teddy." Selene said sternly, pushing the plate of pancakes closer to him. "_Eat_."

There was another crack, and an exclamation of glee, which could only mean one thing.

"UNCLE GEORGE!" George yelled, running down the stairs so loudly that it sounded like a herd of Hippogriffs were trampling through the house. "GUESS WHAT I GOT ON MY OWLS!"

"I don't know." Selene could hear George Sr. saying, from the hall. "Tell me, mini me, what _did _you get?"

"FOUR!" George Jr. squawked, sounding very pleased with himself. "One more than you and Dad got!"

"…And we finally get a gardener in the family." Selene smiled, emerging from the dining room to give her brother-in-law (or, as they liked to refer to it as, twin-in-law) a hug. "What was it, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures-"

"Defence and Potions!" George Jr. grinned, ducking when George Sr. tried to ruffle his hair. "I got a D in Transfiguration, because I accidently transfigured the examiner into a half-zombie, half-chicken hybrid, and a T in Charms-"

"Because you fail at Charms, Georgie." Cassie reminded him, lugging her trunk down the stairs; wordlessly holding her OWL results out to her Aunt. "Ten O's."

George scowled. "Swot." He grumbled. "You didn't do as well as Aunty 'Mione Cass."

"Stop arguing." Selene cut in quickly, before the twins would descend into chaos once more. "George, you only got a T in Charms because you didn't even _attend the exam_."

"You're the Charms teacher." Georgie shrugged. "I assumed you'd just give me an O anyway."

"Your mother doesn't swing that way." Angelina grinned, passing Cassie back her results. "Well done Cass. We might have another Professor in the Weasley family before long."

Cassie grimaced. "I am _not _teaching with my bloody-"

"Language!" Selene said, shooting Cassie a look. "Just because your Uncles and your father say that word, doesn't mean you can."

"Doesn't stop you." Georgie muttered, ducking when Selene tried to grab him too. "DAD? CAN I HAVE BACON ON MY PANCAKES?"

"He never changes." George grinned, watching his godson race away. "He's like a mix of Fred and Ron's more terrible habits, bound together by me as a role-model and the apparent good manners that comes from having a uptight Mum."

Selene rolled her eyes. "Fred?" She called, nearly tripping over Cassie's tabby cat, which was christened Elvendork by Harry a second after Cassie had brought it home. "FABIAN?"

"He's in here!" Fred called back. "And okay, yes, I burned one lot, but that was only one lot and you _can't _catch me out on that!"

**So - there you have it! dumblesbashing! Yay! I hope you liked it (sorry it's so short…)**


End file.
